Johnny Nexdor
by Wingless Twilight Of Delques
Summary: Episodes of a Gillian x Johnny thing.
1. EPISODE 1

[ **Title** : " Johnny at not at the best time " ]  
><em>Summary<em> : _Gillian Nexdor, the eye candy of the red head twins was the kind of person who didn't want to get to know or associate with anything that never perked his interests in. However, that rowdy young thirteen year old kid certainly was 'something,' he was the only person that his eyes were set on and his mind thinks mostly of. For most of all the years he grew up knowing only that boy's name rather than those irritating nutcases in white coats that drooled and murmuring on about something. Basically, they were creepy to him except for Johnny. So in this story let's just say Johnny came over to Gil's house at the wrong time..._

**Disclaimer** **- **I do not own Johnny Test or any thing else related.  
>[ <strong>Genre<strong>(**s**) : I don't know ] ( Rated **M **for mature content & mild language )

**Warning** : Gillian is a bit iffy in this stroy, he isn't the usual happy dimwitty self for today. Smuttiness BEWARE

* * *

><p>Today in Portbelly a young sun kissed blond teen was at home just dawdling away his time watching television, just nothing to do today but just the everyday routine for most. Wake up, bathe, dress, school, home, eat, watch tv and you know the rest! "Argh..." The guy slammed his forehead against the sofa's arm as his before raised arm which held the remote just slumped down lazily as he kept on thinking to himself of how bored he felt today. Usually he's never this way because the neighbour's kid used to always cause such a riot that served as live entertainment. Mostly he was focused on the kid. He then placed the remote away once he switched off the tv and headed up to his room feeling rather a bit <em>off<em>. Before he could head up the stairs, he heard the door bell being rung. "Huh?"

Headed off towards to the door in a quick pace, the ringing sounded rather frantic somewhat alerting him that probably isn't right. Once he opened the door, he saw a flash of gold pass by him. "Wooah... What the..." Turning to where that little one had gone off to, he saw there to be a panting heavily kid with flushed face, "Hah... hah... GIL YOU HAVE TO HIDE ME!" Closing the door behind him, the now named character looked to him with a single raised brow and a very confused experssion, "Uh sure, what happened lil' bro?" The other younger boy with blond hair with red streaks in his hair drew closer to Gil grasping hold of the guy's shirt with his sweaty plams, he felt a bit concerned to how much the kid was trembling so much.

This wasn't like his lil' bro to act so scared out of his head, "Just what is happing dude?" He asked while pushing the little guy away from him while placing his hands on the shoulders to calm him down at least. "My CRAZY sisters are trying to test this new medicine on me!" Gil just looked to him while commenting on that, "Don't uh... I mean don't you usually just go along with them and care about the conse-" he was abruptly cut by the panicked child who grasp hold of his collar somehow and brought him down a bit closer face to face as he screamed out. "I SAW WHAT THE MEDICINE DID!"

* * *

><p>"Johnny!" In an instant by the call of his twin sisters the boy came to them in the laboratory along with Dukey right behind him. "I didn't do it I swear!" he wailed as he waved his arms about in the arms, the girls just giggled, "Haha, Johnny we didn't call you to yell at you or anything. We just wanted you to try out our latest drug sample." As Susan said that, Mary had already brought out the latest creation out from her lab coat. It was packeted in a plastic sheet of some sort, it was light green colored powder with a bit of strange black particles in it. "Uh... Okay!" All Johnny cared about he was out of danger of being in trouble for wrecking one of their inventions for school yesterday. "Sooo what does it do, that stuff doesn't look safe right Johnny?" Dukey said as he looked at the bag while flaring his nostrils slightly trying to get its scent. "It smells funny too."<p>

"Oh don't worry about it Dukey, it's not like my sisters are going to posion me or anything," as he elbowed the dog softly and turned to the red heads with a face with slight doubt hinting in his voice now, "It's not posionous, right?" Susan took hold of the plastic bag opened it then picked up a bit of the powder and blew it at Dukey who cringed at first contact of the blown substance. "For your information, we've tried testing it on animals, but majority of them established an immunity to our powder. Rest assured it isn't posionous, if the experiment is successful we can use it on Gil haha!" The thirteen year old gritted his teeth as he looked to his doggy companion in terror of what the effects of the green stuff was. Once the smoke had slowly cleared up he no longer heard the dog's usual barks of help.

"Uh... so what happened? Dukey?" Johnny poked at the dog's face which held an emotionless experssion, the girls high fived eachother as they looked to Johnny, "It worked on Dukey so that means the powder does work on animals, but _humans_ we aren't sure of yet." The kid stared at their wide grins as Mary was taking a small amount of powder in her hand, "What you see here Johnny is something we call power over will, if this also works on you we can finally accomplise our dream come true!" One, his sisters are crazy, two, his sister are now he can call control freaks, three, he got to get out of here before they toss that stuff on him and rob him of his only trait. HIS PERSONALITY AND WILL! "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

._._._.

Susan ordered their pooch to sic at their brother for them and so he did along with clawing at him with a bit of bitting, once Johnny had disappeared. The two looked to each other and hugged each other laughing. "Okay, now you had your fun can I look for Johnny and spill this was all a hoax?" The supposedly controlled canine said while eying at the girls unpleased on scaring his pal. "Sure, sure! But this is what he gets for messing with our stuff!" Mary told as Susan snorted through her laughter while dumping the packet of green dust on the counter, "Haha, I can't belived this could such a thing. As if we could make anything to bend people's wills for our bidding! It's s-scientifically impossible hahaha!" The dog sighed as he excited the room, because of the powder they blew at him, his sense of smell was out of whack so... trying to find the kid will be hard.

* * *

><p>"Okay... okay just chill Johnny, if they come over I'll just say you aren't here," Gil calmly tried to ease him as much as possible while patting him lightly on the shoulders, his eyes twitched. Once he lowered his arms, the taller blond held Johnny's arms by the forearms before slowly slipping away to turning to head out to a room in the house. At first the teen felt that finally since the Test boy was here he wouldn't be so bored anymore and he could cheer up the kid. Gil frowned as to when he saw bite marks by the kid's back and pants. There could be a chance that when the dog was hit by the powder the girls used Dukey to hunt down or hurt Johnny for escaping from them. Sometimes he wondered why those girls bully their brother and now it finally went overboard.<p>

The kid must be in shock of his best pal turning on him, Gil then looked for the boy who was seated on the sofa from before. "Gil you know I think I know a way on how to get my sisters to stop doing what they are planning to do, all we..." He listened to the guy talk about a ridiculous plan of somesort as he laid back on the sofa cushioning more. Most of it just went into one ear then through the other. Frankly, he was starting to get a bit irritated about all the talk about _him_ (Gillian) having to pretend to do something for those girls, who he had no need remembering names of or faces, really... he couldn't care less about all that kid was saying. Yeah, in most of all the days he spent with them he looked so happy with that goofy smile of his that made the girls drool or scream so fan-girly over. But, those were the time he didn't feel like the way he did today.

Gil today felt like crap, sure he kind of liked Johnny a bit. "You know Johnny..." He tried his best and gave him his usual facial experssion that held that smile in place as he hummed to himself pretending that he was thinking about what the test boy wanted. "... fuck it, I don't fucking care what the fuck happens. Fuck your sisters, they sound like morons." Johnny was absoultely taken back by the guy, though he looked like his usual self the way he talked just didn't sound right, "w-what!" Gil smirked as he held back a chuckle thinking of how the kid seemed so cute being so shocked about his sudden change in tone. He then leered down at him as he inched closer to the boy, somewhat creeping him out. Even worse when, "AH!" the television set was turned on by the hidden remote in the sofa that _Gil had placed away. _At the moment the older teen who was talking funny now wasn't the one that was freaking him out, it was what is playing ON tv at the moment.

_"Hah... hah... don't stop more please more!" _

_"Such a slut haha..."_

_"Yes yes! That's it- I ahh-"_

"W-what the hell is that?" screeched out Johnny at the top of his lungs while jabbing his pointed finger towards the profanity displayed right there on screen, his face held an experssion of disgust and confusion with a light pink flush coloring his cheeks. The show became even more intense and louder with every sound of slapping of skin with a gooy white substance leaking out... he looked away while covering his eyes. The boy felt at the pit of his stomach churn, this was so sick. It's not like he didn't know about sex or anything but for the fact that the sex revovled with just _men_. "What's wrong lil' dude? It's just fun time," the guy commented as tried lifting a finger from the boy shying away from looking at it, but he was determined not to looked though he could drown out the sounds and so started screaming loudly.

Gil wondered to himself of why didn't the kid just shut his eyes and covered his eyes instead. The guy then just grinned wider as he lowered his face to the boy's ears and murmured in a husky voice, "Hey Johnny..." Still the noisy little child continued screaming loudly trying to hear anymore of Gil's sick porn flick, it was getting a bit irritating so he did the only thing that could shut his trap before it alerted his sisters of where this boy was. He grasped hold of his face, moved close to his face and then invaded the screamer's mouth and began his attack. Once Johnny realized on what Gillian was doing he tried to push the fifteen year old away with no avail for guy was stronger than him. The guy was basically draining the air out of his lungs, the kiss was so deep as much Johnny wanted to get away from Gil except hearing the video obsence noises and getting felt up the older teen.

He gasped into the kiss when Gil's mischievous hand slipped under his shirt and explored his body, and fondling with his pecks like they were pair of soft... Johnny pried his mind away from such pervese thoughts. "Wh-what are you doing Gi-AaH!" He doved down to claim his lips then pushing his tongue into his mouth to explore the soft wet caverns of his mouth as it dominated the boy completely and suffocating him slowly to the point where Johnny felt light headed. Falling limp in Gil's hold the teen finally stopped his deep passionate kiss and raised his head away leaving but a small strand of saliva connecting the two, looking down to the kid's face so flushed and panting heavily just made him ache.

Leaning down he started to kiss Johnny lightly on the lip which started to move downward to his chin, to his neck where he suckeled lightly at the flesh till it turned a light shade of red. He enjoyed it more when the kid groaned in discomfort, "Don't worry Johnny, we'll get to the fun bit... soon" that would change very soon once he gets closer to _there_. He took his time he removed the boy's blue jacket only reaching to the wrists and tied them together to bound Johnny, just in case, and slowly raised his black shirt with the radiactive logo imprint on it only to reveal the slow hardening pink buds. Gil latched his mouth onto one of them sucking and licking at it, this making Johnny writhing below him, sometimes even his knee grazing at his clothed groin making him bite hard as he grunted.

As he pleasured the boy who appeared to be filled with embarrassment and shame from the unimaginable feelings rushing into him, one embarrassed from profanity he heard from the television of slurpping and squlishing of GOD knows what! And two his shame of that he acted in a way just like those two FREAKS. Why did it feel so good? Is this why, his sisters worshipped Gillian. Because as of now, he feeling like he was going crazy even worse once he felt his pants slowly being removed along with his white tighties and revealing his semi-hard piece of meat. He watched as the guy traced along the shaft till the tip with his fingers agonizingly before licking at the head and pulling at his foreskin, "heh... I can't believe you still have this. Well let's get rid of it." The moment when his entire member was swallowed Johnny practically arched off couch as his bounded hands gripped at the couch's arm, however Gillian held him down in place. Last thing he wanted was to gag apparently.

The kid moaned out as he bit hard on his bottom lip, it was so _amazing_. "Gil... ah... uhm... hah..." By each pant and groan, the teen steadily increased his pace bobbing his head up and down of the length driving Johnny off the edge, soon he prematurely ejaculated into Gil's mouth. "AaaAhh!" It was over, breathing hard as he stared out through hald lidded eyes, his face holding that still burning red on his cheeks as slowly turned to look at Gillian in the face. Only to see the guy spilling out what appeared to be Johhny's cum onto the palm of his left hand while his right hand was unzipping his tented pants soon revealing the most incredicbly hard prick twitching as the guy used the slimy substance to cover it as a kind of lubrication. "Okay, you had your fun... now it's my turn lil' bro," he pulled away the pants with the underwear, tossing it to the floor then raising Johnny's legs up high enough to give him enough access.

As his dick brushed at the puckered entrance, Johnny was panicking as he turned his head to the side only to be shocked the image displayed of where a man was shoving his wet cock into the very same spot where the kid feared. He watched as the guy was driving his dick in numerous times making his sex partner moan out in pleasure, was he going to be like that person! He was down right scared shit... his thoughts had stopped abruptedly when he felt a forced slick intrusion that made him gasp out loudly and the muscles of his rectum clench tightly, "Ow, ow... GIL! S-stop!" The guy didn't listen and continued to push in deeper as he was groaning, "ah... so tight... relax dude, I can't have much fun if you keep holding me." This wasn't fun at all, it was so painful HOW could he relax with something so **big** being shoved into his rear. It was so unnatural to him, he wanted it out of him. Seeing as the kid wouldn't just relax Gillian gave him a soft peck on the lips and attacking his mouth before kissing him passionately this calming the boy slightly. "Chill... chill Johnny."

When he had successfully inserted his whole seven inched cock till the hilt, once Johnny grew used to being stretched out he began to pull back thrust back into him roughly as they kissed. The blond boy moaned and gasped as the teen was getting faster, it still wasn't something so pleasurable like how the guys on the set were saying it was. Till finally _it_ hit him right at the sweet spot where the kid practically stuttered out his name so sexily, "Gi-GILLian! UuaaAH! hah... wha... what was... hauaAH!" In and out, in and out, in and out just kept on getting faster and faster. Because of that hit Johnny's member came back to life as Gil was pounding into his rear, "Gil... hah ah..aah... mo-ah...re!" He much obliged to follow it. He had lifted the kid of his back from the couch brought him close to his chest as he left Johnny's arms encircled round his neck while driving his dick in deeper into him as he was seated in his lap. He even started nibble at the neck making him arch even more, soon Johnny moving into each thrust on his own his hips moving so wantonly, he was a bit surprised of how he and the porn actors were near in sync in their callings of slutty behaviours. "yes, yes THERE! AAH! GILLIAN! THERE keeping touching me in there... uaah... nngh... YES!" They were nearing their end, both heavily breathing erratically as kept on thrusting deeper into his god damn tight ass, by the last thrust Gil had crused out loudly in pleasure as Johnny spilled his cum onto their shirts and he splurted his deep into the stretched out hole of the test boy, "Aaah FUCK! Hah... hah..."

He then slowly pulled Johnny off his soft limp member, with his fingers he poked at the boy's asshole and it slowly it oozed out Gil's hot semen he couldn't help but let out a satisfied chuckle as brought his smeared fingers to Test's lips and told him to suck it clean. And so he did, as a prize he pulled Johnny into a soft kiss before pulling away from one another both smirking to each other.

"We got to.. nngh... do this more often Gil hah... ah..."

"Agreed. Want to do it again?"

"Wha.. WHAT! Wait a sec Gil we just nnghaaAH!"

* * *

><p>Soon after their "time" togehter, Johnny had finally returned home with Gil right behind him (just keep the guy from falling). Mary and Susan couldn't believe their eyes when they saw Gillian right at their door step (and with Johnny) and he was giving them a wink (actually to Johnny). They felt like fainting until they heard someone coughing to get their attention, "Uh... well, I'll be going now. So Johnny see ya tomorrow 'kay. And... uh you two." The test girls held each others hands tightly as they mentally squealed in their heads, 'OH MY GOD GIL REFERED TO US!'<p>

"Keep the fuck away from me!" the twins then felt their entire world shatter right round them, their beautiful, gorgeous hunk Gillian told them to stay away from him. Johnny stared to them with an experssion as if saying 'why the hell are you crying for' as much as he wanted to say it, wait he should, "He's gay you know that right siss?" He told as he was heading to his bedroom, though it appears they didn't hear him. He shrugged and thought to himself 'whatever.' That just meant more Gillian for him. Maybe next time he would invite him over to show face to face that he wasn't what they expected of him at all.

Meanwhile somewhere in Portbelly, "JOHNNY!" a lost brown pooch wandered the streets looking for his lost friend. "It was all a joke, comeon Johnny!" and next door to the Tests a boy holding his remote controller stared to his tv with a wide smirk on his face, "hehaha... this is just too good..." Being played on the set was his 'play' time with little Johnny Test.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes : <strong>This story was inspired by another story I've read andman I felt so unmotivated to write this, there was anything really decent I've written in a long time, even this story felt so foreign to me. Who is that guy! That is definitely un-Gillian Nexdor like and along with the others. I feel so distrubed... Maybe it's because I realized something rather too late to complain. Once you watch cartoons, anime just can't cut out as good anymore. I mean come on, Cartoons are so much funnier and don't keep on crying over something every episode. Anime is so overly emotional while as Cartoons are just... right. Nothing too horrible to cry about 'xcept for when the series end or discontinues.

Coming out soon the **Timmy Turner Collection** rated **M **created by yours truely, Delques! And eventually Mandark x Dexter story or even a (MALE) **All Ghost x Danny Fenton Collection **rated **M **be paitent I say, since it'll take me a LONG while before they are out and ready. Beware of my horrid grammar errors and spelling mistakes or repeative lines.


	2. EPISODE 2

[ **Title** : " Too much of a good Gillian " ]  
><em>Summary : Gillian Nexdor, the eye candy of the red head twins was the kind of person who didn't want to get to know or associate with anything that never perked his interests in. However, that rowdy young thirteen year old kid certainly was 'something,' he was the only person that his eyes were set on and his mind thinks mostly of. For most of all the years he grew up knowing only that boy's name rather than those irritating nutcases in white coats that drooled and murmuring on about something. Basically, they were creepy to him except for Johnny. So in this story let's just say Johnny's family was unexpectedly sent on vacation along with Dukey and Johnny is left behind to house sit with Gil as the babysitter...<em>

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Johnny Test or any thing else related.  
>[ <strong>Genre<strong>(**s**) : I don't know ] ( Rated **M** for mature content & mild language )

**Warning** : Gillian is a bit iffy in this story, he isn't the usual happy dimwitty self for today. Smuttiness BEWARE. Also I just realized that this is under-aged smut so _BEWARE_. Also compared to the previous chapter this one maybe a bit more explicit? Maybe... even a bit more shameless too.

* * *

><p>"You are <em>so<em> **_GROUNDED_** mister!"

-.-.-.-

If it wasn't one thing or another, it would be this. This certainly is something what Johnny couldn't stand. "Aw—come on!" Johnny struggled as he held onto the car's door handle with Hugh prying his son by the legs. "We never get to go on vacation with mom together," for the once in a long time Lila had gotten herself a three days and two nights vacation to Hawaii after winning tickets from a raffle draw, but the only problem was there were enough tickets for a family of _four_. With a final tug at the car door it had opened and Lila came out from it, Johnny ran to hug her, "I'm so sorry Johnny, be a good boy and hold the fort for mommy." She ruffed down her boy's fiery spikes softly, "But _mom—_" He protested in a whine, "Ah, ah, ah! No buts, remember that you are still grounded for that mess you created* a week ago Johnny." Hugh told as he looked down to his son arms crossed, Lila shot her husband a look while jabbing her elbow into the man's side. The man grunted out feeling his rib sting, Lila looked back to her son with a soft smile. "Don't worry Johnny. You still have Dukey to keep you company," in defeat the boy lowered his head and sighed out a _fine_.

"Girls, get a move on it already!" Hugh shouted as he headed over to the front passenger seat, Lila already was seated behind the driver's wheel and looking to her left as she waved her son a farewell. In turn Johnny did the same with a depressing look on his face. Mary and Susan had finally got down with all their luggage, "Don't worry Johnny, we'll get you some souvenirs back from Hawaii," Mary told to her little brother giving him a brief comforting squeeze to his shoulder before climbing into the car. Susan, _however_, didn't give him even a glance. How cold. "Now Johnny, be good and don't wreck the house. I also made sure there will be someone to keep an eye on you," Johnny looked to his mother with the face 'aw come on, you got to be kidding me face' his mother had then rolled the window up, placed the gears to reverse and backed out the driveway, and into the main road. Johnny watched as they drove away and he turned around heading back into the house.

"Hey Dukey, Want to pla... Dukey?" Johnny called for his best friend, passing by the written note* placed on the couch for him to see. Only it to be missed and be sat on while he shrugged his shoulders, "Fine, I-I'll just play alone." He took hold of his wireless video game controller, seeing that since dad was gone he could do what he wanted freely. Without all the damn _nagging_. Then the door bell rang. "Oh **COME ON**-!" he groaned out irritably and slammed his control on his seat before hopping to his two feet to walk to the front door, and opened it.

Who knew... it was Gillian. Flame-head raised his brow as though what his mother _had_ told him, just slipped out his mind 15 minutes ago. It did, plainly noticeable to the guy whose smiling down to the kid deviously.

"Hey Johnny— you letting me in or what?"

"Uh..."

"Baby-sitter."

"Oh right_—"_

With just that Johnny had left the guy alone to close the door himself, the boy decided to head back to playing his video game (the note he sat on clung on his pants and had dropped down for Gillian to pick up and crush in his hold after reading in the contents), but then a thought occurred to him. "Gil want to head to my sister's lab and mess with all their inventions!" He wasn't asking, it was more on demanding to be entertained so to not slip into utter boredom. "Sure, whatever pleases you," _heh._

In Mary & Susan's Laboratory, the two boys not too long ago had began thrashing the whole place with their crazy yet humorous antics with all the machinery. Not forgetting tossing all those dangerous chemicals beakers to let out those hazardous colored mists, which Johnny was sure to check (unbelievably*) weren't the poisonous kinds. They rode on hover boards, played with ray guns, fought aquatic mammals in the giant water tank and had played with the glamorous dress-up machine. After that Gillian rested by leaning against a metallic curved wall while watching Johnny messing with other the gadgetry to his heart's content.

"Such a kid..." Gillian couldn't help but chuckle darkly letting his hand hide his obviously mischievous smirk drawn on his lips. How many times, just how many times had he watched the same boy bouncing up and down, withering above and below him. Face flushed— mouth gape open his whimpers and pleas, oh just so _delectably_ arousing. He turned his face away from the boy feeling a bit too much for comfort, "Fuck..." He's just been watching that _same _tape he created from that night not so long ago. But it certainly has been a long while he had touched the kid. Actually, he hasn't even got to touch his lil' bro ever since that night! Johnny must have completely forgotten all about that time. You could say he felt tinge of envy. "Oh well— when the chance comes I-... uh — ?" Pushing himself off the wall his hand pressed on something rectangularly odd, sending him to fall backwards and onto his rear, meeting with the cold steel ground before the wall had closed shut.

Firing the last shot at the flying projectile that was flung across the room, Johnny noticed that Gillian was staring at him... a bit too much. At first he ignored it but time to time he had turned to look at the guy. Turning his head back to the blonde, catching a glimpse of Gil opening a large a pod by accident. Running over to it, he attempted to open it with the button which plainly says 'OPEN,' however, it would seem not to be working at the moment. "Uh... Johnny, help?" The flame-head heard the voice echoing from the pod, "The button's broken I think, wait just wait! _Uh-_" Searching for any possible way to open the contraption other than this button. Johnny knew this thing wouldn't be opened with brute force and if he destroyed it, to get it open his sis Susan isn't going to be very forgiving though the same could be said for Mary, but ANYWAY!

"I think this one will do it!" he found a lever right next to the pod thinking it was some emergency switch to release Gil. It proved to be not it. After he pulled the lever all the way light flashed from within the machine in a rotation. Johnny panicked is all one need to know. He kept pulling the lever up and down, up and down, up and down till finally the machine must have short circuited. The pod door slid open at last, releasing a heavy white smoke as Johnny fanned away from his face with his hands. "Gil! Gil, you okay?" The boy coughed slightly as he walked over to the doorway feeling the smoke having a stinging sensation to his eyes.

"Gil — mmph?" Warm, moist lips crashed onto his own but dry lips. The kiss was very longing, wanton, a word to describe it as sultry—if that was right. As much as he wanted to pull away from it, a hand behind his head and an arm round his waist pinned him in place. He felt the kisser nibble at his lower lip, Johnny couldn't do much but just go along, allowing that tongue invade his mouth and his inexperienced tongue could not fight back. Within the kiss Johnny let out a low groan, he felt hands trace down his lithe body... wait MORE hands?

"S...STOP!" the flame-head had successfully ended the kiss and turned his head round to his left yet to be attacked by another kisser. This one though was different, it felt more gentle and chaste. "_Shh..._ _don't fight it Johnny,"_ the soft-spoken person gave him another kiss to the lips, then a kiss to the cheek as those other hands roamed his whole body. Another pair pulling at the hem of his black shirt, while another tugging at his blue jacket's sleeves. Amazingly, a third pair were teasingly feeling along his thighs and brushing over this groin. These hands all felt different from the others. If only he could see through the smoke, "My eyes—" They began to water, tears flowing down slowly off his cheek it was then lapped away by a tongue and a kiss was placed by his left baby blue eye.

These people pushed him to ground, forcing him on his knees as they continued to administer their touches, tongues, and kisses. Too much, TOO MUCH! Johnny's mind was utterly confused by the entire situation he's gotten into. "_Comeon bitch... I want to hear you moan _—_ ,_" A mouth attacked his neck violently, leaving a long sloppy hot trail of saliva and bite marks along the nape, and collar bone. "_Johnny — hey Johnny do you want to taste big bro's_ _penis_?" Whispered that lusty baritone into his ears sending shivers down his spine, "nnnah - !" The man just chuckled evilly as he flicked his tongue to Johnny's ear lobe making him to move again and shudder. All he could think was, 'Is this Gil? What's going on?'

This displeased him, and growled angrily as he bit at Johnny's ear earning a yelp from the boy. Another bite on his chest—without Johnny knowing his jacket and shirt were already thrown away long ago leaving him with only pants on, which are most likely going to be taken away from him in a couple more minutes. "_Look over here, I have a lolli-cock-pop just for you_," a hand maneuvered through the golden, red-tipped spikes and that hand gripped tightly on a tuff, Johnny groaned in discomfort, as the cock was shoved close to his lips. It was long, stiff and the head's slit was leaking/oozing pre-cum smearing itself on the poor boy's reluctant mouth. "S_uck it BITCH_," the guy commanded gripping Johnny's hair tighter. "_Lil' bro why are you resisting me?_" No answer was given, Johnny yelped in surprise when the guy had rubbed his slowly hardening groin with a foot this gave the other person the chance to be able to slide in his cock.

"_Bite, and I'll take you raw, I don't_... _mmph — mind turning you into creampie* later._"

"_Be more gentle on Johnny, he's just a boy._"

"_Shut it, the lil' hole just needs to get done fast and... rough_"

"_Heh... it's not like the kid cares_. _Just another whore to please._"

Each voicing their own strong emotion, making them seem so different when yet they are just a single person... originally. The smoke lessened allowing the boy to see his attacker(s). Surrounding him were four Gillian Nexdor; in front of him was a heavily panting male with dark blue, glazed eyes, his bronze skin moist with a light coat of perspiration while a wide mischievous grin playing on his lips as that tongue protruded out, licking his lips hungrily with that lust filled stare. On his left; is a kinder, more gentle person, soft blue eyes with a warm smile, and his kisses were surprisingly very comforting unlike the one his right speaking softly into his ear words causing his heart to throb painfully how hurtful he was verbally. As for the one behind him—he didn't need to look at his face to know what kind of expression he held. It felt feral, possessive and... he shuddered feeling something hard press to his back side. He was a beast that somehow showed signs in restraint from attacking the boy, and claiming him then and there without the others.

"G-gil...umph..." Johnny said with a mouth full of cock being shoved in and out his mouth in shallow thrusts, this was the first he ever had Gil's... other place than his ass. Which the mentioned area was being groped and massaged by a pair of hands, soon slipping a single finger to hook itself on the hem trying no are pulling the pants along with his white underwear. They were only pulled till his knees, "_Man-whore quit jerking and sit your ass down!_" commanded the one right behind at the sluttier Gil. As told he sat down but never letting Johnny off his throbbing prick, his legs were spread apart giving enough room for the kid to be comfortable. The other two Gillians were left to stare; Gil on the left side soothingly touched the flame-head while leaving kisses on Johnny's back and side, while the on the right Gil. "_tch..._" was grumbling to himself, it'd be a lie he said he didn't feel anything.

Behind Johnny, Gillian kneaded the soft cheeks with his hands making the boy is moan in turn making the other Gil to pant out not feeling the need to be ashamed to voice his pleasure from the boy bobbing up and down. Spreading the cheeks apart he looked at small little reddish pucker, the idea of him dominating ran through his mind, however, luckily though he _may_ have a ruffian desire to fuck hard and raw... alright FUCK it. He wants it and he isn't going to hold back. Looming over Johnny, he held the boy by the hips had already unzipped his pants and released his own throbbing thick piece of meat, and shoved it right in without preparation earning a painful gasp. "Gyahh...nnAH!" Gil had barely managed to pull Johnny from his length in fear the boy biting down hard on it. "_S-shit... he nearly bit off my dick!" _

In reply was just disinterested snort, Gil on the right glared angrily at the guy while Gil on the left was comforting Johnny's pain by bringing kisses to his lips. "_Fuck off_ _man-whore_," pushing in some more, Johnny couldn't help but cry out, feeling his insides being torn apart to accommodate him whole till he was balls deep. "_... fuck_ so... _fucking tight!_" He gripped onto Johnny's sides so hard that they began to bruise, "It hurts—Gil... it h-hurts." "_Don't care_" pulling out all the way he returned back into the tightness with a forceful thrust and began roughly pumping into those hips each time Johnny cried, groan and screamed as tears fell from his eyes. Despite how cruel it was to Johnny, the three felt aroused by it even for the so gentle Gillian.

His ass raised high up in the air, forearms on the ground, his face hidden away by his fallen locks of hair while moaning out loudly as Gil ravaged his hole with each thrust. The sound of slapping flesh against one another, "_Greedy bastard lil' bro hadn't even finished his lolli-cock-pop!"_ Gil pulled Johnny's head up again and rubbed his length against the boy's cheeks. "S_hall we continue where we left off?_" Unsure why and how, the boy took old of Gil's length and began licking and sucking the tip of his dick as his boy arched and meeting with the other Gil's thrusts.

"_Haah... mm... you're such a tease!_" panted out Gil his eyes closed, head thrown back while a hand was placed on Johnny's head making the boy to take in more of the guy's length deeper into his throat. He let out a throaty laughter as though sometime had tickled him somewhere, meantime the other two Gillians were in their own little world. He gasped loudly, biting down on his lip failing to hide away from how aroused he was to total narcissistic self feeling through his pants and breathing onto his neck. "_Narcissistic ba-bastard—nnf_," Gil just smiled sweetly to him and kissing him softly, "_Love yourself,_" even though he refuses the advances he allowed him to tongue fuck his mouth and letting those hands so agonizingly slowly—zipping down his pants' front. Time to time giving his crotch a firm yet gentle grope rewarded with breathless moans and sloppy kisses.

"Gil... Gil—nnnAh! hur... hur-hur...ts nnmf," Gil had raised one of Johnny's legs higher to get a better angle in driving his pelvis closer to the kid's, to be deeper inside to fill him more and more. He's been pleasing myself rather Johnny, despite all the boy's many pleas and cries he didn't comply—it was just too curel. Even the other Gil whose been stuffing his cock deep into the boy's thorat wasn't so harsh, "_Come on... ah... man, give the little guy hn—hah, a break_." The guy halted his assaults—Johnny whimpered feeling all the ache at his backside, it felt like he was on fire—Gil momentarily breathing hard he looked up to his sluttier self with accusing eyes without words needed the man took his point and just laughed to himself, "_Fine, fine, but when you're done I'm up next." _

"_Tch, brace yerself—I'm close_," he once again pulled out his dick all the way to the very tip and slamming right back in. "Aah... N-no DON'T!" Johnny was ignored and was being once again being used like a human cock sleeve, skin slapping each other, slushing and obscene noises came, being fucked balls deep without an ounce of mercy. A low guttural groan he felt something hot fill his rectum from the brim, fingers stabbing into his flesh, "_Hey Johnny boy... I'm also—" _the same sensation when his mouth was forcefully pushed down deep on Gil's dick the salty taste and milky substance poured into him.

Johnny could even feel it twitch inside his throat and ass. Both took out their wilting cocks out, one reveling in his remaining orgasm and the other taking in slow deep breathes as he slicked back his wet hair revealing his red tinged handsome face. As for Johnny still remained as he was, ass raised, body slumped down his forearms cradling his head while sobbing. The two looked at him, watching the semen and blood drip from his torn and ravaged hole, neither burdened with guilt—however they found him even more alluring and ravishing.

Gil grinned evilly to the boy, with a hand he clasped hold Johnny's face bringing it up though just for it to be slapped away and his face hidden. "_Now, now Johnny, let big bro see that pretty fuc—I mean face," _Trying again Johnny didn't stop him but his eyes were half-lidded and glazed over as he choked back his sobs, his mouth was smeared with Gil's cum and the boy still hasn't swallowed it all.

Cum and drool leaked from the side of his mouth parted slightly, it was so tempting, he just couldn't let it go to waste. With his tongue Gil licked at the dripping trail to the source and sucked Johnny's tongue, licking his wet cavern completely. The kiss becoming more greedy—Johnny started to feel more light headed than he already was, and tears still hadn't seized falling down his swollen eyes. The other Gil sat there legs spread apart and his thing had practically bounced back to life just watching them, and especially to the other two playing with themselves.

"_Whose next in line after the man-whore," _now distracted from each other looked to their more ruthless self, the Gil on top smiled to him softly while saying something conceited, "_I can't believe how much that is so true, but know I'm far a sweeter—" _he paused slightly as he stuck out his tongue lick at the Gil below a farewell lick to his lips. "—_whore._"

Getting off Gil, he crawled over to where his other self was still molesting Johnny it was like every single touch and bite caused him to cry out sensually. His trapped cock twitched from the sight and his heart ached to see his tear soaked face. Falling down to his knees he melodramatically hug the two in a comforting embrace while kissing Johnny's face murmuring sweet words to ease the boy's tension. "_Shh... shh, don't cry, don't cry. Gillian is here to make you all better_," kissing to the edge of his lips, cheeks, ears, neck—smothering him with soft butterfly pecks on his skin he had successfully gained the boy's trust. "Gil... Gi..nn... I want," Gil's roaming hands slithered all the way to his butt, giving them a firm grope earning a cute squeak from the boy, he pulled him into his lap and rubbed his now again throbbing erection between his butt cheeks teasingly poking at at his entrance.

"_Naughty, Johnny wants my__ lolli-cock-pop in his semen filled rosebud_—__" Planting kisses on his shoulder, the other Gil was tracing delicately his other self's cock with a finger as he kissed the tip of Johnny's own weeping hard on. The two moaned and Johnny's hips bucked slightly if it weren't for Gil's hand holding his hips in place he would have accidentally slipped onto eager cock below. The one behind him played with Johnny's erecting pink nubs, and slowly the other was pushing Johnny down on Gil's erection. Inch by inch it went in effortlessly due to the remain of hot semen to act as a lubricate and how loose Johnny's rim became_—_still it was incredible as his whole cock was enveloped in that slowly tightening heat. The boy's whimpers, and soft mewls were music to his ears making him feel his dick grow even more inside the boy.

It's such a shame that the kid doesn't know how to dirty talk, it would have made him even sexier than right now. "_God!_" he gasped feeling something licking at the shaft of his dick, it was his other self playing with him and he fucking loved it. That Gil licked at his other's dick while it was thrusting into Johnny in a steady motion while pumping Johnny's and his own hard ons. "So much... I... I.. haaa... nngh... Gil please... move," pleaded Johnny wanting to be pleasured more, Gil couldn't help but smile to the boy, "_Let's try something else lil' bro_—_" _Gil released his hold on Johnny's hips and grabbed hold of his legs bringing them to chest level, and pulling them wide enough for everything to be seen. "Wa... WAIT what are you doing?" Johnny exclaimed out loudly in surprise, looking to Gil and to the other, he couldn't piece in what the two were telling each other with just their eyes and smiles. The one in front of Johnny grinned silly, "_You sure?_" Behind him he heard the guy tsked as those to roll his eyes, "_Of course I am, he's already so loose. LOOK!_"

His hand let go the leg and his fingers dipped into Johnny's hole stretching it more than before, the boy squirmed uncomfortably in place making Gil shudder from the kid moving, "_Now get in here now, or I'll just fuck him while you watch with the other two."_ Gil sighed and gave a small shrug, the other retracted his fingers from Johnny. A single thick thread of Gil juices and Johnny blood coated his fingers, he couldn't resist licking them and comment, "_Hm... tasty."_

"Sick," Johnny couldn't believe Gil did that, then again he shouldn't be surprised because it wasn't the first time that Gil tasted cum_—_just that it was the guy's OWN semen mixed with HIS blood. "_Johnny look at the other me, he'll be going to fuck you too,_" before he could even protest Gil had already stretched out Johnny's rim to push in his dick in. If having sex with Gil's wilder side was painful, this was far more excruciating. Johnny threw his head back almost hitting Gil behind him, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he gritted his teeth together trying his best to endure it. It was like his insides were being split right in two, "_Amazing_—_"_ Gil breathed out, "_Fuck... I think I might just nnf.. bust a nut from this."_

Least can say this, it actually surprised the other Gillians and both feel their throat go dry just watching the two sandwich Johnny. After a few seconds they began moving in and out of Johnny rhythmically, each thrust and rubbing of their dicks inside the tight heat elicited heated gasps, moans—at first it was just from pain now it grew to become pleasurable to much more imaginable lengths. From the looks of it, the two won't last long. The two Gils inside Johnny grunted and groaned out, cussing loudly even the ever so sweet Gillian added distasteful words and the two kissed one another while thrusting deeper together inside the flame-head or alternating. "_Oh fuckfuckfuck, I'mph..._" in one last swift, passionate kiss they both released their load together with Johnny splashing his in long thick strings along their stomaches and his face. Johnny could swear he saw stars and his vision flash white.

Ending the kiss to breathe leaving only a string of saliva connected the two. They grinned as they leered down at Johnny—who fainted during the orgasm—in between them nuzzling his soft drooping flame hair, breathing in the scent of possibly the best sex they ever had while planting oh-so-innocent kisses on the boy and licking up his little mess while, reluctantly, removing their spent lengths out. The two then embraced each other with Johnny still in the middle while eying to the two boys cheekily, who missed out on all the fun. "_Next?_"

By the time Johnny woke up, he was in his bedroom snuggled in between two bodies, "mm...?" He looked up to see a pair of dark blue eyes and an ever smiling face cooing at him with a hand caressing his face and raking his fingertips into Johnny's hair. "Gil?" he was given a soft kiss to the lips, he could feel him holding back a giggle, "_Shh... the other me is sleeping. Don't want to wake him up unless you want to be rough housed by him again."_ Looking over to his shoulder he could see a grouchier looking Gillian clinging onto him rather possessively with his arm round his waist, memories of what had happened before flooded through his mind and man did Johnny ever turn so red in the face. He felt like fainting again. Just thinking about it was mind blowing. Who knows what else they did to him—unconscious. "Where's the others?" Johnny whispered to him, "_Oooh, just in the kitchen. Maybe making something nice to eat, or maybe playing with their juicy meats." _

"You're such a pervert."

"_Don't encourage him bro..._"

"Gil?"

"_Teehee! Want me to feed you another lolli-cock-pop?"_

Meanwhile in the kitchen, the only light seen in the dark was from the refrigerator. Both shadowy figures meshing and grinding into each other, seems like Gillian was right. Now if only Dukey hadn't witnessed it and had been struck on the head with a FLYING frying pan by an infuriated (sexually-fustrated) blond.

_"A bit privacy! Sh- ah!"_

_"You could have let him watch..."_

_"Hell no! I not that devious!"_

_"Let's go upstairs before he gets up then."_

The next time Dukey woke up, he had thought it all to be a dream. Now why did he have a huge bump on his head, "Oh well..." Walking out of the kitchen he was greeted by a pair of boys (Johnny, and Gillian—as a whole) having a great time playing a video game together.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong> **:** Wow... this story didn't turn out too well. Most of what I wrote don't much understand since I was just typing while looking around my house without much thoughts. I can't tell with my YAOIdar broken. Thanks to a certain "_reviewer_" I ended up putting up another chapter for this story which I had told myself I'd **NEVER** continue. But lookey here, here's another smutty chapter/episode for Gillian x Johnny lovers. =.= wait... I think there's someone who didn't get a turn...

If people didn't much understand there are only 4 Gillian clones each one containing their own type of desire, me thinks. Theme Clones and added bonus by me some really horny Gillians with self-cest. [ _**(**__**Slutty)**_, _**(**__**Bitter** / **E**_**_nvy)_**, _**(**__**Sweet **/ **Narcissistic)**_ & **(**_**Beastly)** _] Note to you... I ain't interested in the Johnny Test series much. I'm just writing these... stuff. Bleh... no idea :p Well anyhow, I did do a threesome before but that one didn't turn out good, this was very hard! A foursome... aw... man way... JUST WAY TOO HARD! Ow.. ow... my stomach.

Also sorry to **IrishHighlander** for being extremely late with this chapter (got knocked out for couple of days too), I end up always watching movies, animes and kept forgetting to upload the chapters. Oh yeah THUNDERCATS 2011 is really interesting... reminds me a lot of Transformers: Beast Wars till I found out it was an actual series from 1980. I need to add it's very cool to watch after I saw a comparison video with the old and new one. Ja' lahat back on track now.

Now cheerio everyone, please leave me a REVIEW on how you feel about the chapter. I seriously want to know.

.-.-.-. **Asterisk Info** .-.-.-.

* 1 - You think whatever you want he did to get in so much trouble with Hugh to get him grounded for. I haven't the faintest clue what he did. Seriously.

* 2 - "Dear Johnny buddy, just letting you know I'm coming back tonight after I'd finished some personal affairs." - Dukey

* 3 - Unbelievably either; he could remember what chemical was bad, or he turned out lucky that none of them were truly hazardous.

* 4 - Do I have to? Go google it. It's way too embarrassing to say it myself.

.-.-.-. _ .-.-.-. _ .-.-.-. _ .-.-.-.

**ANN**: Also about those fanfiction collections I mentioned previously(DP, FOP, etc). Well let's just say, I'm so lazy at fixing them up and uploading them online. So don't get your hopes up... sorry.


End file.
